


Harry Potter e o assassino

by BlackRiddle



Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Killer Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRiddle/pseuds/BlackRiddle
Summary: Com o início do torneio tri-bruxo segredos serão revelados e os corpos no armário de Harry vem para assombra-lo
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

Amanhã começa um novo ano escolar para Harry, e todos estão dormindo, menos Harry Potter, ele está sentado na janela olhando as estrelas pensando no que ele teve que fazer no verão antes de ir para a toca.

\- Karma estou feliz que você não estava lá, me mataria ter que te matar também 

Já era duas da manhã quando ele foi dormir e não estava de bom humor no dia seguinte, mas continuava a usar sua máscara de bom moço mesmo quando entraram no trem. E como todo ano Draco Malfoy apareceu para irrita-los.

\- Malfoy você está apaixonado por um de nós? Todo maldito ano você vem nos procurar, não seria melhor se declarar logo? - disse o pequeno corvo

Malfoy com o rosto vermelho de vergonha fecha a porta e vai embora. 

\- mandou bem cara. - diz Ron


	2. Capitulo 1

Os alunos finalmente chegaram a Hogwarts e estavam animados para um novo ano, isto é, até o diretor dizer que este ano não haveria quadribol, mas acalme-se teremos um torneio mortal no lugar para que todos se animem novamente.  
Todos menos Harry, pois ele sabia que mesmo que só os alunos maiores de idade possa participar algo daria terrivelmente errado.

Um outro aluno que não estava se importando com esse torneio é Draco Malfoy que só tinha olhos para o pequeno corvo de olhos verdes, Harry não estava errado quando disse que o loiro estava apaixonado. Ele simplesmente não como faria seu pequeno retribuir seus sentimentos, um feitiço? Poção talvez?

Longe de Hogwarts em outra escola, um certo ruivo contava os segundos para ver novamente seu pequeno assassino de olhos Avada.

\- Em breve nos veremos novamente, meu amor. - sussurrou Karma ao vento.


End file.
